spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spongy Murder Incident
The Spongy Murder Incident is a fan made PC horror game from SpongeBob SquarePants. Backstory a couple years ago in 2002, a 7 year old boy named Barry Lenart was at home with his Spongebob plushy at his grandparents house watching SpongeBob until, a 27 year old man name David Garrison came in to the house and ends up killing Barry by ripping off the SpongeBob plush head and stuffing it inside him, causing him to suffocate. He could not breath or scream for help and later died as David escaped after. 2 minutes later, his grandparents check on to see what he was doing, but then he saw him on the floor dead. They called the police and 10 minutes later, they came to see. His parents also came to see their now dead son. They then cried and the police still try to investigate on who did it, but they never got it. Plot Now 3 years later, the incident was still remained a mystery, It was called " The Spongy Murder incident". David relaxed in his own home and has never been caught. However at night, he discovered something outside his house, it was Barry. He stood their all angry and upset, wanting his own revenge. Now David has to survive against him for a couple nights and hope that he can survive. Gameplay You play as David as you try to run or hide from Barry. Barry will sometimes play tricks on you by turning off the lights or possessing objects. He will also say things like " You will suffer" and will also laugh. You will also have a flashlight if the power is off. You must either run or hide from Barry to get away or he will kill you. The night first starts at 8 o clock and ends at 6. You can speed up the time by shining your flashlight at Barry a couple times and will rarely make the time speed up. Locations You are at David's house. The rooms are the living room, basement, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, stairway,hallway, and the sun room. Characters David Garrison: The character you play as. He killed Barry many years ago. Now you have to survive or die. Barry Lenart: The child that David killed. He now wears the head of the SpongeBob plushy which is now dusty. His clothes are torn and dirty as he was buried but then came back for revenge. He will do things like turn off the lights and possess objects to kill you or stop you. You must run or hide from him to get away. Ending After you have beaten the 6th night, the ending will show Barry cornering you besides a wall. David will then start to speak saying that he is sorry for what he have done. He also promises to pay for what he have done. You have two options. The first one is to turn yourself in or get yourself killed. If you choose the first one, then it will show David calling the cops saying that he killed him and then at the end, he gets arrested and it ends. If you choose the second ending, it will then show David handing Barry a knife and he then later stabs him in the chest and he later dies. Trivia The game confirms the backstory of the characters The game is a free roam and a first person game Category:Video games rated T Category:Video Games Category:Rated T Category:2016 Category:Horror Category:Originator156 Category:PC Games